


The End Where it All Began

by Notadate (sixbeforelunch)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/Notadate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has always liked staring down the universe until it gives up it's secrets, but every once in a while the universe spits out something that she's not ready to deal with. Set before the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Where it All Began

When Sam drove to work this morning, she passed a car with a bumper sticker that said _When a Door Closes, A Window Opens_.

If only she'd known.

The woman's name is Catherine Langford. The general is General West. They both seem like such sane, normal people, and Sam's pretty sure _Candid Camera_ went off the air years ago.

A thousand and one questions race through her mind and most of them spill out of her mouth.

"What exactly does it do?" Sam asks. "How does it work? What's the power source?"

"That's your department, Captain," West says.

"It's more advanced than anything we've ever seen," Langford says. "And we want you on the team that's trying to figure it out."

"The main objective is to figure out if it's dangerous," West says. "What it's purpose is, if it's a weapon of some kind. Or if it can be used as a weapon."

"I don't understand, we don't know anything about this device? Surely there must be some intelligence. What government created it?"

West and Langford exchange a glance.

"Captain," West says, "this isn't an enemy prototype that we've somehow gotten our hands on. This device was dug up in Egypt seven decades ago."

"That's impossible. It's too advanced. I can tell that just looking at the energy output readings."

"I was there," Langford says. "We dug it up in 1928."

Sam looks at the photos on the varnished conference room table again. "Who had this technology in 1928?"

"More like 5000 B.C.," Langford says with a small smile. "It was under the sand for a very long time."

"No."

"At least 5000 B.C. Maybe older."

"That's not possible."

"It's very possible," Catherine says. "I look at the proof almost every day."

Sam licks her lips. "What civilization had the technology to do something like this?"

West and Langford exchange another glance.

"An alien one," Langford says.

"That's the theory," West says and Sam gets the impression that he's a man who doesn't like things that he can't understand and that this Doorway to Heaven is something that sits in striking contrast to his normal world view.

Aliens. Sam looks at them both again. Yeah, this is real.

Sam has always liked staring down the universe until it gives up it's secrets, but every once in a while the universe spits out something that she's not ready to deal with. And on those days, it's best to focus on the things she does understand.

She understands the scientific method. Aliens can wait.

"Well the first thing I'd do is re-check the analysis of the metal. Some of these tests are fundamentally flawed. They assume--"

West holds up a hand. "Save it for the team in Nevada, Captain."

"Nevada?"

"Area 51," West says. "You're being transferred. Papers should come through next week. I'd like to get you situated by the end of next month."

"Next month? Why not right away?"

West looks surprised. "You have scheduled leave time coming up. You're file says you're getting married--"

Sam looks down, looks up, and decides she's going to have to get used to saying these words. "That's...not an issue any longer, sir. Wedding's off. I'd like to get started right away."

West looks decidedly pleased by the news. Sam tries not to be too offended and, failing that, focuses on not smacking him. Court-martial offense and all that.

"I can have you on a plane two days from today," West says.

"You're sure?" Langford asks. "If you need some time--"

Sam swallows. "No, ma'am. It's fine. I'd like to get to work."

Sam looks at the files again. It's easier than looking at Catherine Langford's concerned eyes or General Wests uncomfortable posture. She wonders just how much is written on her face. She thought she cried it all out last night, but maybe not. This one's going to hurt for a while.

Later, when they're gone, Sam sits down heavy in the chair and stares at the table covered in photos and schematics and the stupid bumper sticker comes into her mind unbidden.

Three days ago, she closed a door and left Jonas Hanson and his ring behind it. But the bumper sticker was wrong, a window didn't open, a hanger door did.

fin


End file.
